youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Ju Drop Scooters
Ju Drop is a wolf that is completely loyal to her pack and sister Lilly. Ju Drop will follow Lilly everywhere and focuses on pleasing Lilly rather than the alpha pair. Scooters 'Ju Drop '(SCF016) was born into the Scooters Pack on June of 2012. She was born with five litter mates, three males called Karim (SCM017), Wollow (SCM014) and Thumper (SCM013) and two females Maybelline (SCF018) and Miss Lilly The Pink (SCF015). Her parents were the alpha male Thunder Cat and the alpha female Raven. They were the last litter born in the Scooters. Unfortunately a weeks later her mother was killed in a fight with the Young Ones, later other pack members died of rabies. When they were teens, Thumper died of rabies. The pack became smaller until Thunder Cat died, Ju drop and her sisters stayed around the land while her brothers went roving along with Houdini, Appa and Momo. It was already winter, Ju drop and her two sisters survived on their own since that. One day trying to get food they were chased off by the Whiskers, her sister Maybelline split from them and later joined the Young Ones. Young Ones Ju Drop and her sister wandered different lands until they came across the Young Ones led by her uncle Youssarian. Luckily they were accepted into the pack and reunited with their sister. As the alpha female died, Youssarian went roving. Super Furry Animal took female dominance and one male called Fang took male dominance and later was deposed by Timber. Soon Youssarian returned and took his rank back. In spring Animal, Beaker and Amber were pregnant. Animal constantly bullying them, but one day Amber ousted Animal. First Animal gave birth to a litter of six pups but five were abandoned, then Beaker gave birth to three pups and Amber had her pups last. Next year Youssarian died and other males started taking dominance, same with the alpha female rank. The following spring Maybelline gave birth to Ju Drop's nephews, along with Oriole who was the alpha female. Ju Drop and her sister constantly babysat and guarded the den. Ju Drop and her sisters later ran into Homestar Runner and his brothers, who were roving in Young Ones' territory. The rovers, however, drew the alpha male's attention and were chased from the territory. In January, 2015, the Young Ones pack was kicked out of their territory by the Jackals, who were infected with mange. Fang, knowing something was wrong, signaled the retreat and the pack was chased into unclaimed lands. About a month after losing their territory, Canis led the pack back to the border; and as the Jackals smell was very weak, he decided to venture further. Ju Drop and Lilly hesitantly followed, and when the pack reached the rendezvous site, they were greeted with bones and fur scattered across the site. A few minutes after investigating, and confirming that the mange-infected Jackals had died off, the pack reclaimed their territory. One morning in Febuary, when the pack was hunting, they were attacked by the Rascals, although no member was severely injured after Zarathustra called the retreat. When the pack had returned to the rendezvous site, a blizzard came and Tide had disappeared, later to be found at the old Young Ones den with three pups. Ju Drop and her sisters are still living in the Young Ones. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Sisters: Maybelline and Miss Lilly the Pink Brothers: Wollow, Thumper and Karim. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters Category:Available Wolves